


It Is Ahead

by the_captain_of_the_ship



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All the cool kids are doing it, Ben Solo isn't getting out of the relationship that easy, Gen, Is this the end or just beginning, Rey isn't done with Ben Solo, TROS continuation, The Force, The Force is strong with them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_captain_of_the_ship/pseuds/the_captain_of_the_ship
Summary: Rey will have to work for her happy ending, but she'll get it.One way or another.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunny Jonez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bunny+Jonez).



Rey could hear them inside, listening to music on the HoloNet, talking and giggling. So she went around to the back and found the kitchen door open. The weather on Takodana was always perfect, and the small group of dwellings was right on the lake, which meant a gentle breeze could be used to cool the houses. Of the remaining resistance fighters, only about twenty took Maz’s offer to live on her planet, those who could not return home, or didn’t know where home was. 

She stood outside Finn’s house, but she knew she’d find Poe, Rose, and Chewie inside. She smelled grilled meat and fresh fruit, and although her stomach growled loudly she had to buck up her courage before she could see them again, before she could tell them…

BB8 didn’t wait for her, he beeped as he rolled around her and entered the kitchen. A chorus of voices greeted him, with Poe being the loudest and most excited. 

Rey smiled and turned toward the water. The thought that this was the first place she met him came into her head uninvited, and then she couldn’t help but conjure up his face, his brilliant smile, right before he…

“Rey.” Finn spoke gently, as if he could feel the tempest raging inside her. 

She took a deep breath to steady her emotions, wiped her cheeks, and turned toward her friend. She tried to smile at him, but it was harder than she thought it would be. Silently he approached her with his arms wide, and she barely nodded before he grabbed her in a huge bear hug.

“Did everything go okay on Tatooine?” he asked against her ear, his voice warm and soothing. 

“Yes, everything went fine. I saw Luke and Leia. They are together and at peace,” she told him.

He nodded against her shoulder. “So what’s bothering you, Peanut?”

“It’s…” she started, but had to swallow hard to choke back more tears.

He leaned back to look into her eyes as he asked, “Ben?” She looked down at his feet, so he placed his finger under her chin to tip it up.

“Yes, and no. It’s something else. Something more,” she told him as her hand moved to her stomach protectively.

He frowned and his brows knitted together over the bridge of his nose. “More than losing your bond mate?” 

She’d told him the entire story of how Ben had saved her and she’d kissed him. She told him of their intense connection. She’d told him everything, and he’d told her his secrets too. Not that it was a secret what he felt for Rose, or that he had the same feelings for Poe. She wasn’t even surprised when he’d told her he felt the Force, and it worked through him. 

But this? She couldn’t explain _this_. 

“Finn, I’m…” She bit her bottom lip. She couldn’t even say the word out loud. She couldn’t understand it.

He searched her eyes and her face, really stared into her soul. Knowing he was touched by the Force made it a little more uncomfortable, but she didn’t put up any defenses. She let him feel her sadness, her longing, and her…

“A baby!?” he asked, sounding as surprised as she was when she finally figured it out. “How!” 

The flutters in her stomach she'd attributed to Ben’s Force entering her body there. She convinced herself maybe she could still feel his hand there, his healing powers, his life force filling her. Then the constant hunger and the cravings came. The weight she couldn’t explain and the swelling of her small breasts. And then she felt the movement, like a tiny body shifted inside her. She reached out with the Force, and felt the new life growing inside her. 

“I don’t know. Anakin Skywalker didn’t have a father. Maybe it’s the Force.” That’s what she’d told herself when she first realized she was pregnant anyway.

“Maybe when Ben sacrificed himself, he gave you a little more than he meant to,” Finn guessed. 

“We could play hypotheticals forever, but I’m tired and I’m hungry, and I just want to eat and meditate.” She gave him a weak smile as she stepped away from their embrace. 

“Well come on in, we were just making dinner. Poe caught some fish so he’s grilling it, and Rose is making salad from her garden.” He moved toward the door, but Rey grabbed his hand and stopped him. 

“I don’t want them to know yet,” she almost whispered. 

“Okay, I won’t tell,” he promised with a firm nod of his head.

She didn’t release his hand. “There’s something I might need your help with,” she continued, her voice still low.

“Anything,” he assured her, a huge smile on his wide face. 

“I want to bring him back,” she revealed, as she released Finn’s hand. “I have a plan.”

Finn shook his head. “That’s not how the Force works,” he told her, sounding more like Han than he realized. 

“I haven’t seen him, Finn. I’ve seen Luke and Leia, and I’ve heard voices of Jedi long past. But I haven’t heard him,” she admitted.

“He wasn’t a Jedi. He was…” She frowned as if she knew he was going to say evil. He sighed, and decided on “no Jedi.”

“I heard Anakin and he turned. And I heard Ahsoka and she didn’t complete her Jedi training either.” She couldn’t tell him how she knew the names and stories of each of the Jedi she’d heard, she just did. “Maybe he’s trapped somewhere. I read about the world between worlds in one of the books, and I think we could go there and bring him home.”

Finn shook his head again, but he didn’t seem as dead set against the idea. He’d decided to take her lead on all things Force related, so he didn’t argue. “Come on, let’s eat. We’ll meditate together, for as long as it takes.”

Rey nodded finally and let him wrap his arm around her to lead her inside. Their friends embraced her happily, welcoming her back home. 

But she knew there was someone missing. She could feel it deep in her soul. 

_Dear child, the belonging you seek is not behind you. It is ahead._

That’s what Maz had told her. She had to believe he was still there, _somewhere_ , waiting for her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting this to be longer than one short chapter, but here Reylo is ruining my life again.

They’d packed up enough rations for several days, knowing they’d easily find fresh water on the planet. Then they began to walk away from the houses, toward the destroyed castle on the other side of Nymeve Lake. Maz was a welcoming host, but she didn’t want anyone living too near her castle. Rey wasn’t sure if she wanted to keep people away because it was currently under construction, or to dissuade anyone who might want to look through the contents of the basement floors out of curiosity… or more nefarious reasons. 

They’d only walked a mile or so, they hadn’t even reached the far side of the lake, when Finn exclaimed, “How much farther are we-?” 

But Rey quickly silenced him. “Reach out, Finn,” she urged as she glanced back at him. Finn immediately lifted his right hand. Rey fought a giggle, but felt her cheeks rising into a smile. “Not like that. Reach out with your feelings. You’ll know when we’ve found the right spot.” 

Rey took a few steps, but soon realized Finn wasn’t behind her. She turned to face him, and watched as his emotions played out on his expressive, handsome face.

“Something happened here, something…” Finn loudly pulled his breath in through his teeth. “Something terrible. Not the First Order, but something ancient.”

Rey had felt it too, the Force remnants of an old battle between the Sith and the Jedi. She watched in awe as her friend, the person the Force brought to her to take her away from Jakku, experienced a flashback in the Force. Since she had not trained in a praxeum she had only witnessed one other person use the Force, and that was Ben Solo. She still found it fascinating that she had someone to share her journey with now. She just wished it was…

“This way,” Finn stated confidently, and started walking with purpose.

Rey grinned as she followed after him. They walked at a brisk pace for nearly an hour, and Rey was almost at the point where she needed to ask for a break, when Finn suddenly stopped. Rey looked around, and found they were not near the castle but on a hill overlooking it. She felt like she could see for miles, almost for an eternity. The terrain was not flat enough to have held a temple, or a very large battle. But Rey felt it, a strong pull in the Force. It felt like conflict, even though it probably wasn’t from combat. It felt like a struggle between dark and light happened on this very spot. 

“Ben,” Rey whispered, when she finally figured out the emotions she was sensing, as if feeling them herself. She only knew of one person with a Force signature that registered so much passion and rage. “He was here.” She felt a tear trailing down her cheek before she realized she was crying. 

Finn nodded. “He was here, before he was Kylo Ren. Before Snoke, or Luke.”

Rey stared down at the castle and imagined what it must have been like before the First Order invaded. She remembered how Maz had bellowed the name “Han Solo!” She knew they were old friends, which meant that Han had very likely been here on the Falcon. Perhaps Ben had joined Han on his visits. Perhaps a young Ben Solo had sat on this very spot and stared out at the…

Rey felt it then, the change in her surroundings as if everything around her suddenly grew silent at the same time. She could only describe it as a brief Force vacuum, as if she floated in nothing for a second, a moment. This was their bond,  _ the  _ bond, activating. But how? Ben was gone. 

“Who are you?” a young voice asked. There was none of the deep reverberation, none of the darkness she was used to when hearing him speak, but she knew immediately who it was. 

She turned quickly and gasped when she saw him, sitting cross-legged on the ground in a meditation pose. He had a mop of unkempt dark hair that brushed against his dark eyelashes in the front and his collar in the back, a sunkissed look to his pale skin, and a constellations of beauty marks on his long face. He wore dark gray pants and a white long sleeved shirt open at the collar, with a dark grey vest over it. He looked very much how she pictured a young Han, and a young Leia. He looked like a mix of both his parents. 

He seemed very lonely, and not only because he was up here in the hills by himself. He put off an air of solitude that she knew from Kylo Ren, but that no one that age should feel. She’d felt it, of course, but she had no family or friends. Ben had lots of people around him, and still he was alone.

She felt another tear falling down her cheek, but she kept her voice even somehow as she said, “I’m Rey.”

“I’m Ben,” he replied quickly. “How’d you get here? Are you a Force ghost?”

“Rey, who are you…” Finn asked. She didn’t say anything, for fear of startling Ben, choosing instead to lift her hand in a way she hoped he’d understand as meaning  _ not now _ .

“No, I’m not a Force ghost. I’m very much alive,” she assured him. She couldn’t finish the sentence with  _ thanks to you _ like she’d like to.

“Hi Rey. I’m Ben Solo. I’ve been trying to reach my grandfather. He’s one with the Force,” Ben said. “Maybe he sent me you instead.”

“Maybe,” she answered. She couldn’t say much more than that, stunned by finding him, even if he was a child, alive and healthy. 

“Do you know who my grandfather is?” he asked Rey. She could hear the pride, the confidence that would become the master of the Knights of Ren. She couldn’t even shake her head. She didn’t want to lie to him, and she did know who his Leia’s parents were, but she couldn’t tell him. He might not even know yet. “My grandfather was Anakin Skywalker, the greatest Jedi to ever live. I’m going to be just like him some day.”

“I hope so,” Rey said softly. 

“You’re a Jedi, aren’t you?” Ben asked as he pointed at the lightsabre on her hip. 

“I’m trying,” she answered him. 

“Did my uncle teach you? He’s Luke Skywalker. He’s going to train me when I’m older.” He sounded almost smug, his young ego already stroked by thoughts of the greatness of his family’s bloodlines. 

Rey heard a familiar voice say “Hey kid,” and turned toward the sound. 

“Han,” she murmured, but of course he wasn’t there. 

And when she turned back to Ben, he was gone too.

She exhaled loudly, and buried her face in her hands.

Finn placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly and said, “Rey.”

She turned toward him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “He was here, Finn. He was younger, but he was right there, as solid and real as you are.”

“The bond?” he asked.

She nodded her response, and finally allowed the sob she’d been holding in to escape.

“We’ll find him, Rey. I promise.” Finn held her even closer as he spoke. 

She truly hoped her friend was right. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curse you JJ Abrams for creating the ship that would destroy me.  
> Curse you, and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has become something completely unexpected, and I apologize.

Rey sat alone on the Falcon, in one of the two crew seats in the cockpit. She and Finn had decided their next mission would be to Yavin 4, the site of Luke’s Jedi praxeum. She couldn’t help but admit she felt hesitant. She wasn’t sure she really wanted to see what happened the night that Kylo Ren was born.

At that thought she felt another flutter in her stomach. She’d kept her blossoming baby bump hidden with loose clothing and her wraps, but eventually she wouldn’t be able to hide it. Eventually she’d have to admit it to all her friends. She was carrying Ben Solo’s baby. 

How would everyone react? She was sure Chewie would be excited, as it would be his third generation of Solo friends. Rose would probably immediately go into aunt mode. Poe on the other hand would probably be more pragmatic, and maybe more than a little uneasy. He still hadn’t accepted the fact that Ben Solo had been redeemed in the end. 

At times like this she was glad she hadn’t had to drag Ben back to the Resistance. There was no telling what they’d do to him. Would they even give him a trial, or immediately skip to the very public execution?

At that thought she felt the sudden decompression of air around her. She took a deep breath but felt nothing fill her lungs, until she saw Ben sitting in the co-pilot’s chair in front of her, and heard the Falcon’s alarms going off.

“The electrical system is farkled again,” she heard Han exclaim. Although she couldn’t see him, she knew he was sitting in the captain’s chair. 

She fought a smile as she thought of the scene, Han teaching Ben how to pilot a starship. The baby inside her moved suddenly, as if it knew what she was thinking about. 

“I can fix it,” a slightly older Ben exclaimed, and moved to stand.

“Aaaarrrrrrrrgh,” Chewie yelled. She dared not turn away from Ben, for fear of losing him again. 

“You’re right,” he said as he glanced over his shoulder. That’s when he caught sight of her, and he stared for a moment before he whispered, “I can’t talk right now.”

Rey nodded her understanding, and he almost smiled at her before he returned his attention to the controls.

“Who’s kriffing idea was it to put a compressor on the Falcon?” Han asked loudly.

“Yours,” Ben replied. 

At the same time Chewie gave a loud, “Arrooo!”

“Which one of you nerf herders thought it would be a good idea to agree with me?” Han muttered.

Rey tried hard not to laugh because the situation seemed dire, but she couldn’t hold it in. She was sure that this happened to Han Solo a lot, because he seemed more calm than he should be with the alarms still blaring loudly. Not to mention the time it happened when she was co-piloting instead of Ben.

Ben looked back at her and suddenly he was laughing too. He had to be the most handsome child she’d ever seen, all wavy dark hair and sparkling brown eyes. She wondered if this is what her baby would look like.

“You think this is funny, kid!” Han bellowed.

“Awww arrrrr,” Chewie replied.

“Not even a little,” Han sulked.

Ben smiled and looked up at Chewie.

“Bypass the compressor,” Rey prompted.

“Pull the fuse for the compressor,” Ben said, and nodded at Rey.

Chewie must have grabbed the thing and yanked it out, because the alarm stopped immediately, at the same time another beeping started.

“Don’t tell your mom,” Han muttered. Even though Rey couldn’t see him, she could imagine the look on his face. She couldn’t see the hologram, but she could hear Leia. 

“What kind of trouble are you three boys getting into now?” Leia asked, sounding very much like she already didn’t believe what they were going to say even before they said it.

“We were just taking a shipment of…” Ben started, but Han interrupted him. 

“Jogan fruit to Luke on Yavin 4. We were going to surprise him for his birthday,” Han said, sounding proud of himself for coming up with a spur of the moment lie.

“It's not his birthday. We’re twins, Han,” Leia reminded him. 

“Really? You don’t look alike,” Han replied, obviously flustered.

“Arrrrrr!” Chewie interjected. 

“You’re not helping,” Han growled. 

“You were supposed to be back two days ago, Han. Ben has school.” Leia couldn’t sound more tired of Han’s bantha fodder if she tried. “You aren’t using your son’s Force powers to set up another get-rich-quick scheme, are you?”

“I would never…” Han muttered.

At the same time Chewie exclaimed, “Arrrrrggg!”

And Ben said, “I’m just helping him out, Mom!”

Rey sighed and shook her head. She had no idea how Leia put up with these three, stayed sane,  _ and _ led the New Republic.

Ben looked over his shoulder at her, and gave her a look she imagined he must have given Leia a million times. It said,  _ Han Solo is my father, and I’ll be a scoundrel just like him one day.  _ He even looked just like Han. 

Rey let out the chuckle she’d been holding in.

“What’s so funny?” Poe asked. 

Ben glanced behind her, but Rey didn’t. She wanted to hold on to this moment for a little while longer. 

Poe didn’t take the hint, and continued. “What are you going to do on Yavin 4? When I asked Finn he said,  _ Jedi stuff _ .”

“Shush!” Rey said as she turned to look at him. 

“Don’t go,” she heard Ben say. And just as suddenly as it appeared the bond was lost again.

Rey sighed deeply, but fought back the tears that were threatening to fall again. 

“Yes, we’ll be doing Jedi stuff,” she finally answered, when she knew Ben was gone. 

“You know I’m from Yavin 4. I know all the ins and outs. I know where the praxeum was located. I’d be a big help,” Poe offered. 

“You just want to go on another adventure,” Rey replied with a grin.

“I’m so bored, Rey. Peace is overrated,” Poe agreed. 

“Okay, you can come,” she relented. “But there isn’t going to be any excitement.”

Poe smiled and nodded. “Sure thing.” Although he didn’t seem to believe her, he did appear satisfied with the idea of just flying again. And Rey couldn’t blame him. But she thought he’d be more in the way than anything, as she finally delved into the beginnings of Kylo Ren.

“I’m serious,” she replied, as she stood to follow him off the ship. 

“Uh huh.” His happiness was palpable, and she allowed it to wash over her. 

The baby moved again, and she smiled. She knew she had to be careful now, since she didn’t only have herself to worry about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Waves***
> 
> Hi! The holidays have finally settled down, and I finally have time to focus on something fun! So have a chapter of this mess!

Chewie had just dropped out of light speed, and they were preparing to make their descent to Yavin 4 when it happened.

“Awwwwhhhhhh,” Chewie yelled, rather loudly.

“What do you mean the controls are gone?” Poe asks as he returns to the cockpit. He and Finn both left for the crew quarters soon after they left Takodana, and Rey did not want to know what they were up to.

“The Falcon isn’t responding. It’s just shut down,” Rey told them. “Just like when Han locked on with the tractor beam.” 

“Arrrrrrggg,” Chewie protested.

“Yes I know it was his ship. How do we get out of this!?” Rey began pushing buttons randomly, even trying the hyperdrive, to no avail. 

They felt a heavy thump, then the Falcon was moving backward.

“That’s not good,” Finn murmured.

“Ahhhh,” Chewie agreed.

“Could this be the First Order?” Poe asked.

Finn groaned, and tried to look up through the top of the cockpit. “I hope not. The last time I was taken by the First Order, I was almost beheaded.” 

“The last time you were taken by the First Order Hux let us go,” Poe reminded him. 

“I still don’t understand how that happened,” Rey remarked.

“Awwwwwww!” Chewie exclaimed.

“Yes, I know Chewie, but what can we do?” Rey moved to leave the cockpit, lightsaber in hand. 

Poe glanced between Rey and Finn with his blaster, and shook his head. “You need to get you one of those.”

Chewie stood and walked between the three friends, while spreading his arms and pushing them aside. “Ahhh!”

“Yes, we know,” Rey replied. “We’re supposed to be worried.”

“Rey destroyed Palpatine, we don’t need to worry about…” Poe began as the hatch opened, and they found a dozen blasters aimed at them. 

“What the…” Rey grumbled as she ignited her lightsaber, and it buzzed to life with its beautiful golden blade. 

“I am Aurra Ohnaka, the leader of the Ohnaka gang. You are now guests on my ship,” a young woman who looked at least half weequay stated.

“You realize she’s a jedi, right?” Finn pointed out. 

Aurra chuckled loudly. “We have no fear of jedi in this gang! Jedi fight fair. Jedi have a code, and the only code pirates have is we have no code!”

The weequay motioned with her hand, and the blasters that had been aimed at the group begin firing. BB-8 started beeping wildly and rolling toward the gangplank of the Falcon, only to find more pirates blocking his path. 

“Weeeeeeee!” he screamed to warn the rest of the group. 

Rey blocked all the blasts she could, and Finn tried his hardest to freeze some of them, but there were just too many of them. 

“Retreat!” Poe ordered.

Finn glanced around, finding them boxed in. “Where?”

Rey closed her eyes and muttered a quick prayer under her breath. “Be with me.”

At that exact moment the air changed in the landing bay. She was afraid that she’d somehow linked with a young Ben and brought him into this battle. Instead she glanced around and saw the masked Master of the Knights of Ren, but he seemed not quite as broad, but somehow even more menacing. 

As soon as he realized what was happening, he lifted his right hand and stopped all of the blaster bolts midair, as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

“How am I here?” he asked, and for a brief moment she wondered the same thing. In all of their bond interactions they could not see each other’s surroundings. Somehow in her desperation Rey brought Kylo Ren to her. He pushed his hand, and the blaster bolts reversed course to return to the people who fired them. 

A lot of screaming and running happened all at once. 

“That’s no Jedi!”

“That’s the Supreme Leader!”

“He’s dead! Has he come back to life!”

And suddenly Poe’s voice rose above the rest. “Let’s get out of here, now!”

Finn and Chewie fired their blasters toward the pirates, as they all headed back into the Falcon. All of them, including Kylo Ren.

“We need to get out of here,” Poe said as he took the pilot’s chair.

“Awwww!” Chewie agreed from the co-pilot’s seat.

“How’d that happen?” Finn asked Rey, as she stared at the dark clothed Knight of Ren. His head was bent slightly, his hand still outstretched. 

“I don’t know!” Rey replied excitedly. Then she turned toward the scanners, and informed the group, “The tractor beam is no longer attached.”

“Let’s go Chewie,” Poe said. 

Chewie glanced back at Kylo Ren, and said some things that shouldn’t be repeated. 

“He says thank you,” Rey lied, as she glanced up at Kylo.

Kylo seemed to look at Chewie, but no one could know for sure behind his mask. “Shyriiwook was my first language.” 

She took him in, from the top of his unbattered helmet to the bottom of his shiny black boots. “Then I say thank you,” Rey said softly.

Suddenly he removed the mask, with the sounds of hissing, and she gasped when she saw him. His face was too young and beautiful to be hidden away behind something so monstrous. He couldn’t be any more than her own age, and that possibility excited her, sending chills down her spine and over her arms. They could potentially have years together through the bond, to get to know each other and learn and train together. 

“I’ve hoped to see you…” he began. Just as she reached out to touch his cheek he faded away as the Falcon slid into hyperspace.

“Ben!” Rey called out as he disappeared completely. After he was gone she fell onto her knees, the biting coolness of the durasteel floor reminding her that this was real. It really happened. She brought Kylo Ren into her present somehow. But she couldn’t keep him there, and that’s what she needed to figure out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to say hello if you're enjoying my story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found the beginning of this chapter while i was chasing my muse. I wrote a bit more. Here it is!

She stood for longer than she’d like to admit and stared at the place where the other half of her Force Dyad had dematerialized. She hadn’t got to touch him so she wasn’t exactly sure if he was really there or not. She wanted to, though. They’d lost out on so much time, and when she finally did get Ben, he left her too suddenly. 

She had to shake herself out of the grief that tore through her every time she watched him disappear, and return to the mission. 

“So Yavin 4 is out,” Poe stated when Rey finally joined them in the cockpit. 

“We could land on the other side of the planet and travel on the speeders,” Rey suggested as she took the chair behind Chewie. 

“What if pirates try to dismantle the Falcon while we’re gone?” Finn pondered aloud. 

Poe turned to look at Finn, while shaking his head. “Where would you even get that idea?” 

“Chewie and BB8 can stay and guard the Falcon,” Rey countered.

“Awwwooooo,” Chewie replied, while shrugging his shoulders.

“The idea isn’t terrible,” Poe begrudgingly agreed. Then he gave Rey a roguish half-grin and says, “You said there wouldn’t be any excitement.”

“Ugh,” Rey muttered, as her hand moved to protect her stomach of its own accord. She thought this mission would be safe for her and the baby.

“You promised! You promised no excitement. I thought this was going to be a nice Sunday drive back to my hometown, and here you go and ruin it with pirates.” He tried hard to hide a smile as he said it, but his happiness sparkled in his eyes.

Rey knew Poe was teasing her, but she wasn’t really in the mood. “You never stop, do you?”

“Never,” Finn agreed with a distinct eye roll.

“You love it,” Poe flirted back at him.

Rey would have sworn the sound that Chewie made was also “Ugh”, even though it was not a word in his language.

“You’re infuriating,” she muttered. 

Poe smirked, at the same time Finn gave her his Han-like  _ who me? _ face. 

“Both of you,” she complained, as she folded her arms in front of her chest. She turned her head toward the windows, and watched as the Falcon left hyperspace, on the edge of an asteroid belt full of space debris. “Where are we?”

“If I know my sector’s astronomy, this is Nova 3,” Poe said as he stared out the viewport beside Rey. He pointed at huge, dilapidated space station to the starboard side. “It was a Rebel space station. It had been destroyed long before I was born.” 

Rey felt almost hollow since they left Yavin 4, since she lost him again. She didn’t even feel a desire to explore it, to scavenge it. Fleetingly she wondered if Ben had ever visited it, and the baby in her womb jumped almost excitedly.  _ Does the baby know when I think of its dad?  _

“We should definitely visit it. Look around. Maybe it’s haunted,” Finn murmured thoughtfully before turning to Rey. 

Did he get the same idea that maybe Ben had been there?

“What are you insane? There’s no way,” Poe replied, just as Chewie began to cry out. 

“We need to get back to Yavin 4. I feel like it’s drawing me…” Rey sighed, and rubbed her arms to try to get rid of the chill bumps. “I’ll see him there, I know I will.”

“Then navigate back to Yavin 4, Chewie. We’ll figure you a way to get on the planet.” Finn placed his hand on Rey’s shoulder, and nodded when she glanced up at him. “We’ll find Ben. I promise.”

“Didn’t we just find him?” Poe snarked. “Wasn’t he just on the Falcon? Or was that my imagination?”

“One of these days Poe,” Rey whispered under her breath, as Chewie put the Falcon back into hyperspace. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I'd like to see.  
> Not the end of TROS, but a new beginning.


End file.
